What It Takes
by zhoutem
Summary: Jem's health is suddenly taking its toll. And everyone is worried about him, especially Tessa and Will. Should Tessa do whatever it takes just to save one of the most important people in her life? Even if it means making her life a whole lot more confusing and possibly, losing everything she has?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! So this is a mini-story I've been working on. :D I seriously loved Clockwork Angel. It was awesome. Hats off again to Cassandra Clare :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Infernal Devices Characters. :( (Be mine, James Carstairs? PLEASEE?)**

Tessa held Jem's hand, running her thumb along the skin, as she looked at his sleeping face. His forehead was covered in cold sweat and he would constantly jerk, as if he were having a nightmare. But Tessa knew it wasn't just a simple nightmare that's causing Jem's jerking and not-too-well condition. Even though she didn't want to know, she truthfully knew why he was like this.

It has been 6 months after the attack in the Institute. By the end of the fourth month, things were slowly going back to normal. There was no more trace of any further attacks from Mortmain. But then after the 5th month, something exceptionally terrible happened.

They had received news from the warlock they were getting the demon poison from –for Jem- and he had said that he had no more sources for the said substance. All of them took turns in searching for another source of the demon poison, but after two tiring weeks, everyone had settled down and stopped looking, well, everyone except for William. Everyone had tried to talk him out of searching, even Jem had tried but he still wouldn't listen to his companions. Tessa tried convincing him but that just resulted an enormous unhealthy fight for the two of them.

Jem has been getting weaker since a month ago. There is only so much left of the demon poison he had. And for the past week he had gone through at least 3 drastic seizures. Charlotte had decided that Jem would be excused from demon hunting until he felt better.

"Unf" Jem let out, his eyebrows scrunching together. It was obvious that he was still uncomfortable even though he's sleeping. The lack of demon poison in his system is now showing its after effects. Tessa wanted to give Jem what was left of the substance in that silver box of his. But she knew she couldn't, if she gave it to him now, there wouldn't be enough for the next time he takes them.

_This is just a phase, he can still survive with what's left of the poison in him,_ Tessa thought, convincing herself.

She gave Jem's hand a light squeeze and rubbed it again with her thumb. She truly wanted to make him feel better. If there was just a way to get his body's need of the poison out she will do whatever it takes to claim it.

"Why are you here?" a loud whisper exclaimed. Tessa sighed. She knew who this person was. She could never mistake his arrogant tone. Silently, she placed Jem's hand to his side and stood up from the bed. She walked around it to face the figure standing by the frame of the door of Jem's room.

"I had to come here, William." She speaked softly. William scoffed, but Tessa just rolled his eyes. "I heard him grunting from my room, I decided to check on him and saw that he was having a hard time sleeping." Will remained silent.

"We talked for a few moments, but the exhaustion finally got the best of him and he slept. I stayed for a while to make sure he was going to be alright" She continued.

"Well, he's fine now. You may leave." he stated. She was astonished, he was making her leave? She stared at him, as if she was asking him, _are you serious?_ His expression didn't change. "You heard me, Miss Gray. Leave."

"Why are you suddenly so rude? You were never like this when we first talked" She blurted out. She had no intention of asking that question. They were just supposed to be thoughts, thoughts that should be locked inside her brain and will never get out.

"Because I was still not fully aware of _who _you are" He answered remotely yet unconvincingly. Tessa heard a certain tone in his voice that made her believe that that wasn't the whole, real, truthful answer to her sudden question. It still hurt though, she felt a jolt of pain in her heart and a burning sensation behind her eyes. She didn't think someone who she once admired would say such a thing.

Defeated, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said, "Fine" She walked out of Jem's room with one last glance and walked towards her own bedroom. She laid there on her bed, her eyes set on the plain white ceiling. A mix of worry and hurt made it seem impossible to get at least a decent nap. She knew she wouldn't be able to get the rest she wanted.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_She was in the library. She was sitting on one of the chairs as she watched Jem pace back and forth in front of her. His white hair slightly twitching with every step he took. "If I were William Herondale, where would I go in 11 in the evening?"_

"_I'm sorry" she said. Jem stopped pacing and looked at her, confused. "Why are you apologizing my dear, Tessa?"_

_She sighed, "It's just, I caused all this, if we didn't fight, we still wouldn't be up this late, looking for him who went heaven knows where" Jem walked over to where she was seated and kneeled in front of her, He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes. "Tessa Gray, this is not your fault. It was Will's decision to take a late stroll around London. He thought of it on his own, you didn't do anything"_

_With this, Tessa just nodded and out on a slight smile. Jem grinned and went back to thinking again as to where William might be_

Her eyes opened to the familiar white ceiling of her bedroom. _It was a dream_ she thought. That encounter was about 5 months ago, just a few weeks before they heard the news. She and Will had an argument and Will decided to walk around London after.

Suddenly, she heard loud footsteps running past her bed room, it faded just as fast as she heard. Then another pair of feet went by. She could tellthat those people were running. But running where? She asked herself.

Then she stiffened, one thought came to her mind and it set her on her feet in a matter of a second. She combed her hair with her hands and slipped on the robe from the rack and tied its silky tie around her waist. She plunged for the door and immediately went outside.

_Jem. _Her head screamed. And just as she though, all her Shadowhunter friends were gathered in Jem's bedroom. She swiftly made her way to them and took a look inside. She stiffened in fear and astonishment.

There sat Will beside Jem's _unwaking _body, his hands on the shoulders of his unconscious figure. The others were also inside Jem's room, they were by the foot of his bed, fear and worry striking in their faces. "What's—"

"Master Jem would not wake up" Tessa turned her head and saw Sophie, her eyes brimmed with tears. She then widened her eyes. "WHAT?" The other girl just nodded. "We are sure that he is breathing but he just doesn't wake up."

"No, no, no" Tessa darted forward, going to where the others were. But Sophie's hand stopped her. "Please, I suggest that you do not go inside Miss Tessa" Even with all the things happening, Sophie was still calm and collected, despite her eyes of course.

"W-why?" Tessa's voice squeaked. _Jem's not waking up, he can't wake up_. _I need to be there for him_

"Master Will, won't let any of them get close to Master Jem. The foot of the bed was the closest they could go", Sophie replied.

"I don't care" Tessa mumbled and lunged forward. She walked to where Jem and Will were and was about to sit on the opposite side of the bed when-

"What the hell are you doing?" Will asked rather aggressively, his voice was so terrifying that Tessa froze and cringed. But she decided to ignore Will and took Jem's hand. "Jem, please wake up.." Her grip on his hand was soon gone and she felt arms on her shoulders, standing her up.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Will screamed at Tessa and pushed her at the doorway.

"WILLIAM!" Charlotte exclaimed as Henry walked towards Will, holding him by the shoulders. But Tessa didn't oblige to what he said and just faced back at him.

"Why do I have to oblige to your command William? I don't recall anything from the past as your servant!" She exclaimed. She didn't know she had it in him to fight back to the infamous William Herondale, especially with what's happening with Jem as of the moment.

" You caused this mess, Tessa!" Her breath hitched. "How dare you accuse of me of such a thing!"

"It's the only explanation that seems to be visible as to why Jem is not waking up. You were the last person to be seen with him last night before me. YOU were the one to put him to sleep, remember? You willingly told me that" She stiffened. What if he was right? _No! Stop thinking like that Tessa! You didn't do anything._

"I did not do anything! I swear on my life, that I have no connections as to why Jem is how he is now!"

"What if you're lying?" Will retorted. To Tessa, this was like a big, hard punch in the face. She has been with them for 6 months! She felt tears coming at the brim of her eyes. _I am not going to cry_, she told herself.

"You have to trust me! I have been with you for an ample amount of time! Isn't that enough proof for you?" She said back to Will. But she _knew_ that that wasn't just for him, she was also speaking to Charlotte, Henry, Jessamine and Sophie.

"How can we trust a _downworlder_? Face it, Tessa! You're _different from us_, which makes it hard for us to believe you" Will answered, in a calmer tone. Although his aggressiveness was still oblivious in his voice.

That statement was the one that hurt her the most. She wanted to correct Will, tell him that he's wrong, but he wasn't. He was right in every way possible. She looked at the Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine with a hopeful glance, but she saw the unexpected. They looked as if they were agreeing with Will.

She didn't know what to do as of that moment but to run. She had to get away from them, _they didn't trust her anyway._ Quiet sobs lured from her mouth as she ran out of the institute, she thought she heard footsteps following her but realized it was just her own feet making the loud thuds.

She couldn't believe what she had just seen, why didn't they trust her? How dare they accuse her for Jem's condition. _Oh Jem._ She thought. She instantly felt a pang of guilt when his face came into her mind. How could she think of herself at this time when he could practically be…

_No._ She wouldn't let that happen. There has to be a way to save Jem. He does not deserve the life he's living right now. He deserves so much better. Tessa finally came into a halt, settling in an alley between two buildings. She then realized it was raining and no one was in sight, except for the hurrying carriages. She slid down on one of the two walls of the alley and cried. She finally let her emotions out.

She wished she was in New York now, where it didn't rain everyday and the weather was warm. But she knew it was too late for that. She hated to know that fact.

And Jem, she truly cared about him, she would willingly do whatever it takes to save him, even if it will cost her her life. She is only a downworlder after all..

"_I know how to save him"_ Tessa stiffened in place. That wasn't her voice, she was sure of it. She looked at her surroundings and found nothing.

"_Please, my dear. I can help you"_ It was a voice of an old woman, raspy and hoarse but incredulously deep. She turned around and there she was. Tessa couldn't help but jerk away, surprised at the woman's sudden presence.

The woman was wearing a black cloak and had a somewhat tiny purse at her left arm. Tessa saw her wrinkly yet steady hands go to her hood, slowly unveiling the face inside it.

"My name is _Blythe, Lady Blythe,_ and I know how to save that friend of yours"

**So that was the first chapter! How is it? Is it good? Is it crappy? Do you like it? Please review, I seriously wanna know if I should continue this or not :D.**

**Oh and I'll probably post the next Chapter to my other story sometime next week :D Heh.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I wanna know what you think of this. Thank you :-bd. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it :) I'm sorry for any grammar errors and typos. I wrote this at about, 1 in the morning I think. Haha.**

"My name is Blythe, Lady Blythe, and I know how to save that friend of yours"

Tessa's eyes widened. How did she-?

"I know because I have been going through your mind, my dear" She said, somewhat finishing Tessa's sentence for her. This just made Tessa's eyes widen out even more-if that was even possible- together with her mouth gaping open. With this, Lady Blythe just smirked.

"You have been the talk of most of the Downworlders lately. Theresa Gray, getting caught by the Dark Sisters, Mortmain is after you, your brother betraying you" Tessa cringed at the memory of her brother, she still doesn't know if she could forgive him for what he has done to her.

"All of that happened because of _what you are._" Lady Blythe had continued. She looked at Tessa up and down, as if she were studying and observing an experiment. Then she spoke, "and it is also the reason why I have come to you"

Tessa remained silent, not knowing what else to do in front of the woman she barely even knows. Lady Blythe circled her, still checking Tessa's appearance. "To be honest, my dear, you do not look the part. If I hadn't known what you look like, I would bypass you as a mundane, not a _shape-changer_._"_

"What are you?" Tessa asked, finally speaking for the first time since she saw Lady Blythe. The woman smirked and looked at her. "Let's just say that I am a warlock, for all intents and purposes. Although, I do have abilities a normal warlock would not have" _She's a warlock?_ Tessa thought. For a second she had thought that she was a demon, her hands seemed to be too bony to be humane-or rather- for a warlock. But then again, warlocks could have webbed feet or cat eyes.

"How can you save Jem?" she finally asked. She was dying to know how this woman can save one of the most important people in her life.

Lady Blythe gently took her purse from her arm and opened it. Her hand gently went in and fumbled around inside the small bag, looking for something. Tessa heard a soft clanking of glass as Lady Blythe went through her purse. A few moments later, she pulled out a small vile filled with blue liquid. "This is a healing potion. It could kill any sickness and heal every wound." The woman slowly twirled it her hand, Tessa's eyes following her fingers' movements. "It took me years to perfect this potion. But I am positive that it shall work on your friend"

"I don't believe you" Tessa said. She had the right not to. She barely knows this woman. Lady Blythe just sighed and rolled her eyes. She took the vile in both her hands and closed her eyes.

"_By the power vested in myself, I bind my life to this potion's effect. If it does not cure the person it has attended, I promise death for my being"_ As Lady Blythe recited these words, the vile between her hands glowed, rays of white light poking through her fingers. But as soon as she opened her eyes, it ended. The light dimmed and disappeared. "I vowed my life to this potion. Do you believe me now?"

Tessa gulped. Does she? Should she trust this person she has just met a few moments ago? _But she can help Jem. _The voice in the back of her head said. But what if this is just a trick?

"Yes, I do" The older woman smiled. "The only thing I ask from you, Theresa Gray, is to change. I need to associate and talk to someone, but he is very hard to catch. I have heard that you can also reach into one's mind once you have changed into them." Lady Blythe took a step forward and held the vile between her and Tessa.

With one last huff, Tessa shot her soft gray eyes at Lady Blythe. "I'll do it"

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

William looked at his _parabatai,_ his brother, watching him as he slept. "Don't leave yet, James. It is still not your time, we will find a way. I promise not to stop looking until I have found a cure. _You'll live, I swear to it,_" Will's eyes were brimmed with tears. Jem has gotten weak, weak enough that he can't even wake up from his deep sleep.

He knew that eventually, this day would come. Just the thought of it back in the past could haunt him and give him unwanted goose-bumps. He just didn't want to admit it. He could never imagine Jem in a state like this. He always saw him as a wise, strong person who would always be there for him.

Magnus came by just as Tessa ran out of the institute to check on Jem. _Oh Tessa_. He thought. He still cannot believe that he had the bravery to say those things to her. But he knew it had to be done. He wanted to protect Jem under all circumstances, even if it means questioning one of the closest people in his life.

Will was adjusting the blanket over Jem when the door opened, revealing a very angry Charlotte. "William, please come with me to the library"

"But, Jem-"

"Please." She said, interrupting him. Will stood up and took one last look at Jem's unconscious body and went out with Charlotte.

Their trip to the library was awfully quiet. Charlotte had a very displeasing look on her face, she didn't even dare to look at Will. Once they reached the library, they went to where the tables were. There was awkward silence for a moment but it was soon short-lived by a loud slap. Will just looked down on to his shoes after that, his face unreadable.

"By the Angel, William. Why on earth did you do that to Tessa?" She exclaimed.

"I had to! Tessa was the last person Jem was accompanied by before me. SHE was the one to put him to sleep! Look at how he is now.."

"Tessa has been with us for 6 months! She made that very clear to you, didn't she? How can you not trust her? Besides, she hasn't done anything to displease Jem. HECK, she hasn't done anything to displease anyone here in the Institute!"

"She displeased me" He retorted. Charlotte's eyes narrowed.

"How so, William? She never did anything to you. Her hatred came from the deeds that you did yourself!"

Will opened his mouth to talk, but quickly closed it again. What could he say? He didn't want to accept it but Charlotte was _right_.

"Now tell me, truthfully, why do feel so much hatred for Tessa? Why do you keep on pushing her away?" Charlotte asked, in a calmer tone. Will just looked at her, an intense glare growing in his eyes. But she knew that he just did that because he was unable to answer her questions. She knew him well enough to read his expressions and gestures.

Will just scowled at her and turned away, walking to the door.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

They walked for what seemed like hours, but Tessa knew only good thirty minutes have past. The rain was still pouring, but neither seemed to care. They were oblivious to their surroundings, just silently walking to their destination. "Where are we exactly headed?" Tessa asked, her voice seemingly louder than she expected because of the rain.

"To the forest, we will not be seen there and it's safe." The other woman answered. Tessa remained silent after that, they were getting near. She could already see the bushy heads of the trees.

Once they reached the forest, they moved to its center, where it was surprisingly spacious. Lady Blythe then places her purse on the ground, a small glass bottle in her hands. In it was an ink-like substance. "This is all I have of him" she stated. Tessa crunched her eyebrows together. "W-what is that?"

"_Poison"_ Tessa stiffened. Who is this woman referring to?

"Poison? There is no such human that could produce poison." It was true. For the past months, she has been reading the Shadowhunter's Codex. It was basically the Encyclopedia for this alternative world she was living in.

"I know." Lady Blythe flashed her smirk again and continued, "I want you to change into _Abbadon" _

"_Abbadon?"_ Tessa exclaimed. Is she crazy? Lady Blythe just nodded. "I need to speak with him, we had...say, unfinished business"

"_You want me to change into a _Greater _Demon?"_ She has never shape-shifted to a demon before. This was something entirely new to her. It seemed extremely dangerous, too.

"You are Eidolon, Theresa. You may not have any mark on you, but you are recognized as that. You can change into anyone and even _anything_ you'd like" Lady Blythe took a step forward to her and tilted the glass bottle to Tessa. "Drink his poison and change into him. That is all I ask and I'll give you my healing serum."

Tessa's mind urged her to do it, but her body said otherwise. She didn't think it could happen but she was fighting with herself. The feeling of self-contradictory made her stomach churn. Soon enough, one of her shaky hands took the glass bottle from Lady Blythe and opened its cork cap. The smell of demon poison filling her nose.

With a grimace, Tessa swiftly took a shot and thought of Abbadon. A few moments passed and she felt like her skin was burning and her bones were breaking. She let out a loud shriek and dropped the bottle. She tried to take in deep breaths to cal herself down but it was no use. The burning sensation was just getting worse.

Her vision started to blur and her insides twisted. She felt the ties of her dress snapping and tearing as she dropped to the ground. She was screaming in agony, tears dropping to the forest grounds.

_Then everything went black. _

**It's kind of short. Blech. :\ I'll try to update this and my other story as soon as I can :D and again, Please Please Please review! I really want to know what you guys think of this story.**

**Oh and one more thing, **_**Should I let a **_**certain**_** character die?**_

**I don't know if someone would answer that, but I really hope I'll get an answer. Hahaha :) Okay! I'll stop rambling now. *shuts up***


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA. Haha. :) Sorry for the long wait. D: Let's just say I was VERY occupied for the past couple of days and couldn't write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Infernal Devices Characters. /3 **

She didn't think that the girl would do it on the first try. She thought she had to do a little more of convincing before Tessa would drink the poison. But I guess she was mistaken. _Oh how one would do anything for someone they cherish._

Lady Blythe knew that Tessa didn't have to drink the poisonous liquid. She needed to merely just hold it in her hands to change into the Greater Demon. But she had to do what she had done. She didn't want dear Tessa to have any memory of her. She was afraid that the girl would tell someone about what they were doing inside the forest.

Once she had gotten the information that she needed from Abbadon, she ordered it to leave poor Tessa's fragile body. And it did, the demon followed her demand. Moments passed and Tessa's smaller, paler form started to appear while Abbadon vanished into the thin air. Lady Blythe took a closer look at her. The poison had affected a few of her features. Tessa's skin was now paler than it already was before. It is as if it was the same color as a healthy bone from one's body. Her lips turned into a dull shade of gray and when she opened her eyes, they were surprisingly black. No pupils or white surfaces, just plain black.

Tessa was still unconscious, unmoving. The only thing that was refraining Lady Blythe to tell herself that she was dead was the uneven yet heavy breaths she was taking.

Keeping her promise, Lady Blythe took the vile of healing potion from her small purse and placed it gently onto Tessa's right hand. She also withdrew her cloak and placed it on her. She didn't really care anymore if it would be considered as evidence or proof. Knowing that the demon poison is doing its job in her, she could care less.

_Thank you, Theresa Gray. I am truly grateful._ She thought.

She then faced the direction they came from and started to walk away with a devious smirk implanted on her face.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Sophie walked into the dining room with her hands carrying a vast amount of plates. She carefully placed them one by one for every chair, her hands quite uneasy and shaking. The reason?

_She was frightened for Tessa._

As Tessa bolted out of the Institute, Sophie followed her. She stayed on her tail until they reached an alley, where Tessa halted. Sophie was about to go to Tessa and try and calm her down when she heard a voice. It also came from the alley. Sophie could only hear so much of what they were conversing about, but she knew it wasn't something good. By the looks on Tessa's face, she knew that that voice, whoever owns it is very hazardous.

A few moments later, a figure in a black cloak emerged from the alley. If it weren't for the person's long hair, she would've thought it was one of the Silent Brothers. The figure seemed too stealthy to be a mundane. She started to follow them, walking briskly and trying to catch Tessa and the mysterious woman. But then she stopped, like she was frozen in her place. She dared to move her legs as she felt a slight numbing feeling shoot through them. But she was too late. And then something happened.

_You may not speak of this. I forbid you. You shall go back to the Institute and do your normal errands. If someone asks you as to where Theresa is, you just simply say you do not have a clue. _

She then let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and unintentionally followed the voice's orders. So here she was, back at the institute. So far, she hasn't been able to talk to anyone. She went straight into doing her services for the Shadowhunters. She was finally on the last plate when she heard footsteps coming into the dining room.

It was Charlotte. She looked exasperated as her fingers soothingly rubbed her forehead. Her eyes shot up as she saw Sophie's figure standing by the table. "Good evening, Sophie" Sophie nodded her head slightly and greeted back. "Good evening, Charlotte"

"Did you see Tessa? When you went out?" Charlotte asked her. She froze. She should tell her. Tessa might be in great danger as of the moment. She opened her mouth and started to speak up when she coughed. She quickly put the plate on the table, not wanting it to drop and crush into pieces on the floor. "Sophie, are you alright?" Charlotte asked and took a step closer to Sophie.

But she just waved her hand at Charlotte, trying to tell her it was fine. But she knew it wasn't. She felt something burning in her throat, burning liquid. But a few seconds passed and the coughing finally stopped and the awful feeling subsided. And that's when she realized it. _The woman that was with Tessa put a spell on her._

"Are you alright now, Sophie?" Charlotte asked, her eyes filled with concern. To be honest, she doesn't see Sophie as their slave or helper. She saw her as one of their own, even if she only had the sight.

"Yes ma'am, I'm quite fine." She said.

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you see Tessa on when you went out of the Institute?"

"Erm.." Sophie didn't know how to tell Charlotte. But she didn't want to lie to her either. With one last sigh she shook her head, "No, I didn't see her" she said. _I didn't just see her, I followed her for she might be killed_.

Charlotte looked at Sophie for a split second before slowly nodding her head. "It's already late in the afternoon. She has been gone for more than a few hours. I think it's best if we start searching" . Sophie just nodded, a sudden wave of relief flowing through her. They were going to look for Tessa, she was going to be safe.

"Would you mind getting William for me?" Charlotte stated. Sophie resisted on rolling her eyes and started for Jem's room.

She was just a few feet away from Jem's door when a hand pulled her back. It was gripping her shoulder rather tightly. "Where's Tessa?" At that mere moment, Sophie knew who it was.

"I..I don't know William." She said, uneasiness bubbling at the pit of her stomach. Sophie wanted to scream what she knew to his face. She didn't care if she hated the boy. Tessa's life might be at risk.

"Where. Is. She?" he repeated. If he just knew how much Sophie wanted to tell him what she saw. She shook her head, "I can't.." she whispered as tears slowly started to form.

"Tell me Sophie! Please!"

" I don't know William! I have no clue as to where she is! I looked for her and I did NOT see her!" she exclaimed. _You're lying._ She mentally said to herself. _Why did you do that?_

Will remained silent, not knowing what else to do. Then a sudden knock on the door interrupted their short silence. Will finally let go of Sophie and started towards the door. As he descended down, he took a peek at the door. He suddenly froze. _What's he doing here?_

"Gabriel?"

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

As soon as the darkness filled her sight, she knew she was out of it. She couldn't hear anything, see anything, she couldn't even feel her own body. But she could feel a painful yet hot sensation in her head. As if her brain would melt in a matter of seconds. She wanted to yelp and scream and thrash, but she was numb for her body parts. Tessa couldn't take the agonizing pain anymore.

She didn't know how many hours had passed. But for every one of them, the burning feeling seemed to lessen. She was very grateful for that. When the last hour struck, there was no sign of the pain anymore. She suddenly felt light and conscious. It was then that she knew: _it was over._

_Finally._ Tessa said in her head. Her eyes shot open and she took in a large amount of air, like she had just risen from the waters of the ocean. Her first sight was thick bushy leaves levered from the ground. _Trees._ With the help of her arms, she sat herself up slowly.

It's then she realized that she was still in the forest. She looked around but no one was there. Lady Blythe had already left her. Which means…

She noticed that there was something inside her hand. Slowly, her fingers opened, revealing the vile of the blue healing potion. She couldn't help but smile, she has the cure. She could save Jem. Then, she noticed a piece of black clothing by her stomach. Lady Blythe's cloak.

She quickly put it on and covered herself up. She immediately stood up, not wanting to wait any while longer but found herself falling down again. Her head spun and she could feel the beat of her heart in her ears, which was surprisingly slow. But Tessa didn't seem to care. She tried standing up again, slowly this time. A few moments later, she has regained her balance and could finally stand.

Then she started striding out of the forest and onto the pathways and roads of London. Her mind was still twirling, and she could feel a headache coming. This just made her walk faster, she needed to get to the Institute.

When she was by the gates she suddenly dropped on her knees and coughed loudly. She put her hand reflexively on her mouth as she coughed. Then something spilled out. Tessa quickly pulled her hand away and saw dripping red liquid on her hand. _Blood._

Numbness came along a moment after. She couldn't feel the back of her neck anymore, and her heart is beginning to beat even slower. Then it hit her.

She was dying.

_Of course! _She thought to herself. She drank demon poison-_Greater Demon_ even! How could she have been so stupid..

_No, don't stop now!_ she mentally said. She still needed to save Jem. There was no time for self pity, or else she would be frowning because of someone else. Quickly, she wiped her hand and mouth on the black cloak and went inside the gates. She ran to the doors as quickly as she could and was about to bang on the double doors when it opened. She looked through and saw Sophie. "TESSA!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around her. "You're alive"

_Not for long,_ she wanted to say. But instead she pulled back and showed Sophie the vile she was holding. "I need to see Jem" Sophie looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you alright, Ms Gray?"

_No._ "Yes, why do you ask?" she stated.

"Your skin….and your lips. You look very pale, Ms. Gray"

"No, it's fine Sophie. I am quite alright" Tessa smiled as convincingly as she could. "Now please, I must see James" she said, showing Sophie again the potion.

The girl just looked at the vile in confusion and finally asked. "May I know what this is, Ms Gray?"

"It's for Jem. I can save him" Tessa instantly replied.

"How did you—"

"I shall explain later. When I get back from Jem's room."

"But we still need to inform Charlotte and the others that you are here. They have been won-"

"Please Sophie. I must see Jem now. Please trust me, I can save him." Tessa pleaded.

With a hesitant nod, Sophie stepped aside and out of Tessa's way. Tessa grinned and mumbled a quick 'thank you' and bolted for Jem's room. She quickly took a look at the blue liquid as she ran. _Maybe It wouldn't hurt if she left a small amount for herself.._

But before she could go any further with her thoughts she reached her destination and opened the door. There she saw Jem, still fast asleep, _unwaking._ She walked to his bed slowly and sat at one of his sides. This is it, Jem can finally live normally, without any demonic prerequisites to stand in his way.

Tessa shakily took off the cork cap and gently placed the rim of the glass vile on Jem's lips. She slowly poured the blue liquid in and watched as Jem subconsciously gulped it all. Then before the vile ran out, she saved a tiny drop for herself, hoping that that would be enough to heal her. She put the cork back on the tip and waited for the potion to work. _It had to work, it just had to._

Then it happened. Jem's once pale skin was now turning into more of a light brown shade, his lips were turning into a healthy pink color. Tessa smiled, and she felt the tears coming. Then she noticed his hair, it was getting darker.

'WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Tessa jumped off Jem's bed and faced the door. "Will I-" But before she could respond, Will has grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

"Don't you know how dangerously deadly that stunt you pulled is?" Will exclaimed.

"I know, Will. But it's going to work, I know-"

"Is it? How so, Tessa Gray? You bolt out of the Institute and disappear for a few hours. Then you come back later in the evening, making Jem drink something that you claim that could heal him! I have been searching for his cure for years. Getting something that would heal him is not something without difficulty!"

Tessa couldn't respond. Partly because she didn't know how to. But mainly because her head was spinning. Will's oceanic eyes had doubled in her sight and her slow-beating heart pounded in her chest.

"You're a bloody idiot Tessa! These words may be hurtful but they are true. You think that some potion like this—" he grabbed the vile in her hand before she could grasp it harder. "—could heal him? It will not. What Jem is going through is much more complicated than it seems" And with that, he threw the vile to the wall, crashing thr glass into a million pieces. Tessa gasped.

Will had walked away by then. But Tessa didn't care. She watched as the last drop of the blue liquid slide down the painted old walls.

_Well there goes my life._ She thought as she felt her chest tighten and her heart suddenly jerk to a stop.

**TADA! Yep, that's it. Kind of suckish and rushed. :| SORRY. I just didn't have the time to write it. :(**

**Please please please review! I'd like to see your thoughts for this story so far :D **

**Oh and BTW, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE CLOCKWORK PRINCE COVER? Qklhbvqlhblqbvqbvqerb **

**JEM = Gorgeous :) Haha. Okay, I'll shut up now. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Haha. Thank you so much for all your feedback. All of them are very much appreciated. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Infernal Devices characters. [insert sad face here]**

"Gabriel?" Charlotte stated. There stood Gabriel Lightwood, his right hand in one of his pockets, the other hanging effortlessly at his side. It was very obvious that he did not want to be there. His face showed little or no emotion at all. Then Will noticed that his right arm was wrapped tightly in white bandage, with a very thin and light streak of dried blood. _Hasn't he heard of Iratzes?_

"What are _you_ doing here?" Will asked him, his voice venomous. Gabriel just glared at him.

"My father wanted to deliver a message to you" He said, slowly averting his gaze to the woman in front of him. Charlotte bluntly stepped backward and invited the boy in. "Come in then. You and I shall discuss your matters in the library" She then started to walk when Gabriel said, "It is encouraged that all Shadowhunters living under this roof be informed about these _matters_"

Will just rolled his eyes. What in the world is this message? If this is matter was so important that all of them had to be informed, why didn't Benedict himself deliver it? Why settle on his unruly rebellious son?

"Go tell Jessamine and Henry that they are needed at the library as soon as possible" Will heard Charlotte order Sophie.

"What about James?" Gabriel asked. Will stiffened but just said, "He can't make it"

"As always, he's too weak for his own good" Gabriel retorted. By that time, Will wanted to jump on him and punch him until his face was reddened of blood. But as if Charlotte read his mind, she put a hand on his chest to stop him. He could feel her eyes boring onto his face, serving as a warning. Will just rolled his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

After that, they proceeded to the library, taking their seats on one of the many chairs of the long table.

"What is it? I want to know so that I could get this thing over with." Will said. Gabriel just scowled at him. If looks could kill, William could be dead by now.

"Why so quiet Gabriel? You've never been like this before. Have you run out of comebacks?" Will continued, a smirk growing on his face.

"William!" Charlotte exclaimed. "I've already had enough of you a while ago."

"Fine" Will just mumbled. He remembered how cowardly he was when he couldn't answer Charlotte a while ago at this very place. He had never felt so open. He always had these walls for cover, but at that time, he got so caught up that he had let them crash.

Before he could devour himself inside his thoughts, the door busted open and revealed a panting Henry. "Okay! I have arrived. Am I late?"

"No, not at all" Charlotte answered him bluntly as her husband took a seat next to her.

"Alright! My father wanted to tell-"

"Wait, Jessamine is not here yet" Will said, interrupting Gabriel.

"I could care less. Miss Lovelace has never really been interested in our kind. She would rather live a mundane life." Surprisingly, Charlotte didn't object. _Maybe she has accepted that fact about Jessamine_. Will thought.

"As I was saying" Gabriel continued. "There had been a certain demon attack that occurred last night. Although we are not sure where it has happened, we have found the mundane victim."

"And?"

"It was _Mortmain_" All of their eyes widened as the Magister's name escaped Gabriel's lips.

"What? How?" Charlotte asked.

"My father and the others are still investigating the scene right now as to why he or the others cannot come here and tell you themselves."

When Will finally came out of his shocking state, he sighed and stood up. "Well, if that is all, then I shall leave now" he said and started for the door. As much as he wanted to stay and know what else was supposed to be told, he couldn't. A topic that may lead to talking about dear Tessa was not something he'd like as of the moment. Just thinking about her made Will have a slight shudder.

"William—" he heard Charlotte say.

"No, let him go. If that is what he wants, let it be. He obviously doesn't care" Gabriel interrupted. William stiffened in anger with his words. But he decided to just walk away and get out of that room.

"Any who, our discoveries didn't really end there" Gabriel continued. Charlotte and Henry just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"There is still someone who is leading the automatons" Charlotte gasped at this. "But that's impossible! It was only Mortmain who could control those clockworks. And it couldn't be the Dark Sisters because they are supposedly dead" she rambled.

"This morning, George Penhallow was attacked by at least 8 automatons. He told the Enclave that he saw rather a woman behind them, controlling them."

"Perhaps a warlock" Henry suggested.

"That is what my father thinks too. But it still puzzles us how one certain warlock can take over the work of someone who had yet to prepare his army for years." It was then that Gabriel stood up and put back the chair he had been sitting on at its proper place. "Which is why my father is summoning you to our manor. It was decided to search the whole of London for this said warlock. Other Shadowhunters shall be there soon"

"All of us?" Charlotte asked. Gabriel just nodded.

"William and Jessamine, too? But they aren't even old enough" Henry said. It was true, Never have William, Jem or Jessamine attended Enclave meetings.

"The Enclave insists that the more point of views, the better. They have admitted that Younger Nephilim have sauntered more around London, making them wiser about the place's nooks and crannies."

Charlotte and Henry just nodded at this and stood up. "We'll get ready then"

"I'l just wait he-"

"MISS GRAY!" The suddenly heard, making their heads bolt towards the library's door. _What in the world—_

"MISS GRAY! Please wake up-" That was their cue. They ran out of the room and searched for the direction the voice was coming from. Gabriel's head snapped to his right when he heard a sob and started running, with Charlotte and Henry on his tail.

A few moments later, they halted to a stop and couldn't believe what they saw. "Tessa.." Charlotte breathed and kneeled down beside her body. It was then they found out that it was Sophie who screamed, seeing as she was at the other side of dear Tessa's figure.

"I was walking up here to tell you that Miss Gray has arrived but then I saw her collapse on the floor. I tried shaking her but…" Sophie rambled on. _Is she dead?_ Gabriel asked himself mentally.

But his unspoken question was soon answered when he saw Tessa's finger twitch. His eyes widened. She was still alive.

"Is she…." Henry started. Sophie just looked down and slowly nodded, sobbing. It was then that Charlotte gasped and closed her hand on her mouth.

Apparently, they didn't see what he _saw._ There is still hope for Tessa. But before he could think of possible reasons for this happening, he remembered the meeting. His father will not be pleased if these people will be late. "You must go"

All eyes shot up to him. He looked at them and just repeated, "You must go to the meeting. My father is waiting for you. He doesn't want late company"

"Can't you see what is happening as of the moment? Tessa had just…." Charlotte couldn't continue. And she didn't bother to force herself to do so.

They really had to go. This was a chance to prove himself to his father. And he's not just about to blow it. "I'll stay here. I can take care of this. Just please, you must go now. Everyone is needed in our manor this evening."

Just then, they heard footsteps nearing, then a gasp. Gabriel looked at the person's face and saw none other than William Herondale himself. His eyes were focused on Tessa's body, laid on the floor. "T-Tessa?" his voice was shaky. It sounded as if what he was seeing was something he didn't think was possible. Well, who could blame him, it was true.

Charlotte looked at Will with sad eyes and just slowly shook her head. It was then that Gabriel saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. but it quickly faded away, replaced it with intense shock.

"Please, just go. If you don't show up there yourselves, they will go here. That will just cause more commotion. You must go immediately!" Gabriel pleaded.

"No. I don't care." Will stated. Gabriel just looked at him. "Well you should. If you really are concerned and cared about Tessa, you wouldn't go your selfish ways and just go to our manor. As I said, they will go here when you do not show up."

That caught Will off guard. Gabriel just practically spat out his feelings for him-

_Wait, what?_ Did he care for Tessa? Is he concerned about her?

Then he felt Henry pull him away from where everyone else was. "Wait, No!" he exclaimed. Charlotte just walked towards him. "William, we must do what Gabriel is saying. If we do not present ourselves at the meeting, they shall fetch us themselves." Will just stared at her. How dare she wanting to leave Tessa! "Please know that I care about Tessa. I am hurting just as much as you are. If not, even more. But if we stayed with her, we will just cause more trouble."

Will didn't know what to do anymore. But he still let himself get pulled by Henry. Charlotte made her way to Gabriel and held his arm sternly. "This is the first time I shall trust you. Please don't make me regret this. Take care of Tessa. Please" Gabriel just nodded his head and watched as Charlotte ordered Sophie to get Brother Enoch and go out of Institute.

As soon as they left, Gabriel lowered down and scooped Tessa up in his arms. "Open the door of Tessa's room." He ordered Sophie, who quickly nodded and did so.

He carried her to her room and carefully placing her onto her bed. Then he swiftly turned to Sophie. "Summon Magnus" he demanded. He was the only one who could help Tessa.

"But Mrs. Branwell-"

"Please. Summon Magnus, I promise he can help" Sophie looked at him for a moment before closing the door.

Gabriel turned back to the bed, where Tessa was laying. She looked as if she was just asleep, if it wasn't for her unmoving chest. But who knows, in this twisted world, maybe she is just rather resting.

He sat down at the foot of her bed, intently watching her.

"You are still alive, Theresa Gray. I know it"

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Floating.

That was what it felt like. It seems quite odd to feel like that when you just seem to have survived one of the fearsome battles of your life. He had felt like he was burning, as if his heart was pumping gasoline that was ready to ignite rather than the blood for his body. It hurt _that much._

Almost all throughout his battle, he thought he was never going to feel the essence of life, ever again. He had felt like giving up. Like there was no more hope to rising again.

Just as he was about to let go, he felt something. Something that was changing the course of the fight. _He was winning._ He had no idea as to where he had gotten the help from, but he knew that he was a whole lot more powerful. For each passing moment, the flames were toning down, soothing coldness filling him.

And then he felt light, like a feather. He was flying upwards, as if he were to rise above water after not breathing for who knows how long. And then it happened.

It was dark at first. He couldn't see anything. But soon enough, his eyes adjusted to the scenery around him. He was still in his room. He searched the area and settled on the violin placed at the chair a few feet away from where he was on his bed.

He smiled.

**THERE YA GO! Haha.**

**So yeah, I put some Tessa/Gabriel in there. LOL. I'm a fan xD But sadly, nothing shall be between them here. (Maybe ;))**

**I'm kind of not happy with this though. It seems suck-y to me. :| **

**Prove me wrong/ agree with me? Please let me know. Your reviews mean so much to me. Seriously. You guys do not know how happy I am to see that people are actually interested in this story of mine. **

**Oh! And one more thing…JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER IS CAST AS JACE! I am so so so happy for him. :) Are you?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :D Haha. Okay, I'll shut up nao. *clams her mouth shut***


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! :D I am so sorry for not updating for the longest time. :( School just started a week ago here in my country and my teachers decided to pile us with tons and tons of homework. Bleh. School sucks right now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. CC owns them. I just own the plot. :D **

The Lightwood Manor was almost as large as the Institute. It had numerous yet spacious rooms, a kitchen that was thrice the size of their own, there was a hanging crystal chandelier that was so delicate-looking that it was as if it was made of thin diamond shards at the middle part of the ceiling in their humungous living room. And then there was the library, it was about the same size as the one back at the Institute, only the shelves were engraved with dramatic yet beautiful swirls and lines.

It was also where all the invited Shadowhunters have gathered. It has been a mere hour since the meeting started. Will heard several voices speaking up, suggesting other things and what not for their allotted time of searching throughout London. But he didn't even take the effort to listen to anything. His mind could only focus on one thing—or rather, one _person._

_Tessa._

How could have he been so idiotic? And worse, how could he have been so cruel to her? She had only tried to help Jem, try and save him from all his misery. And to be completely honest, her stunt wasn't all that dangerous or deadly. Usually, when he makes Jem drink what he thinks will cure him, nothing extraordinary happens. The demon poison in his blood will just simple diminish it.

Will was slowly crushing and falling down. He had finally admit it, The only thing that had the courage to break down his barriers, the one who stepped up to him and defended herself, the one _he fell in love with_ was now _gone._ He let her slip through his fingers. And now he feels a big amount of regret for just turning his back on her and saying those hurtful words just minutes before she had gone.

If only he could turn back time, back to when he saw her in the Dark Sisters' house, he would do it. He would right every wrong he had done to her, say sweet things rather than snapping at her. He would _love _her.

But no, he couldn't. As sad as that fact is, it was true. Now all Will could remember was the painful happening that was left back in the Institute.

"_You're a bloody idiot Tessa! These words may be hurtful but they are true. You think that some potion like this—" Will grabbed the vile from Tessa's hand before she could grasp it harder. "—could heal him? It will not. What Jem is going through is much more complicated than it seems_" _He then threw the stupid vile on the wall, hearing it crash into a million shards as he walked away and went to Jem's room. _

_Tessa thought some silly blue liquid would heal his parabatai. He highly doubted that. For years he had searched all throughout London-and sometimes even outside of it- for his cure. But he had always found nothing. That is why he cannot trust what Tessa had brought. _

_Will immediately opened the door to Jem's room and walked briskly to his bed. He sat down on his friend's side and laid a hand on his forehead. It was still cold. He shook his head, he was right. What Tessa had tried had done nothing. He still wasn't cured. _

_But then, just as he was about to pull his hand away, he felt a slight change of temperature. He firmly pressed his hand on Jem's forehead again and felt some more change happening. Will's eyes widened. Jem was getting warmer. _

_And it was then that he noticed his change of Hair color. Jem's silver- to white locks were now a shade of black. His eyebrows were black as well. And in the moonlight, Will noticed that his skin was slightly a bit more brown than usual. Then he heard Jem's breathing, it was uniform, even. There weren't the uneven, shaky breaths anymore. Jem was not having trouble breathing._

_Will couldn't help but smile. Jem was getting better. He doesn't need to rely on some demon poison anymore for him to live. He can now live his life normally. _

_Then he frowned once again. Guilt and regret were quickly bubbling in his stomach. Tessa had made this happen. If it weren't for her, Jem wouldn't be alive. He took one last glance at his healing brother and stood up. He has to make things right. He needs to _apologize_._

_Gently, he opened Jem's door and went out of his room. He walked rather quickly as to where he had last seen Tessa. Then that's when he heard it. _

"MISS GRAY!" _his breath hitched. Sophie. What happened? _

_He ran to where he had heard the voice. And then, _"MISS GRAY! Please wake up!" _He ran as fast as his legs could go. That was when slight body figures formed in his sight, he knew. He was too late._

_Tessa was gone. _

"William, you shall be assigned to search through the neighborhood, just a street or two after the Institute. That should be easy enough" he heard Benedict Lightwood say. He was then aware of Charlotte's watchful eyes on him. They were settled on his face, oddly unmoving. Will could only nod.

With Will's response, Benedict nodded also back and faced the crowd of Shadowhunters again. "All right it's settled. We shall start the search tonight. The warlock still shouldn't be that much far away. Dismissed."

The sea of people soon lessened inside the Library and Will, together with Charlotte and Henry were the last people to leave the area. "Henry and I shall be at Thames. You go straight to where Benedict has designated you in. Are we clear, William?" Charlotte asked him.

"..Yes" he mumbled, although he still wasn't sure if he will really follow what he was ordered to do or not. When they reached the outside of the manor, Charlotte and Henry reluctantly parted from him and went their ways. As for Will, well, he has got _other things_ in mind.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Gabriel has now formed a sheer theory in his mind as to how Tessa had become like this. But he still wasn't sure. He had made Sophie tell him what she had witnessed a couple minutes before Tessa collapsed. Now he was aware of the blue liquid that was said to cure Jem, just on the wall opposite to where Tessa was. There were tiny pieces of glass and a line of blue liquid that ended on the wooden floor. He asked for Sophie not to meld with the glass shards and blue liquid. It might be something Magnus could work with in order to solve this big puzzle of a problem.

With all the information he had gathered, he concludes that Tessa had done something demonic related in exchange for Jem's healing potion.

And although he wants to check on Jem immediately, he knows that it wouldn't do any good. All these happenings are too much for one mouth can say. Gabriel decided to just visit him when Magnus has arrived.

Now he was back in Tessa's room, sitting on the bed beside her figure. Then he let his hand caress her face gently, admiring her soft ivory skin. For a supposed dead being, Tessa was still oddly humane and smelled clean. She still hasn't turned hard and there was still no ugly stench he could smell.

His hand then trailed to her neck. Tessa's head was slightly turned to the left, giving Gabriel access to her beautifully bent neck. Again, her skin was as smooth as a baby's. Then he noticed what she was wearing. She was in a black robe that was wrapped around her body, a loose silk rope tied on her waist, to keep it sealed. That's when he realized, Tessa was wearing a robe. _Only a robe._

He then felt a warm sting creep up his cheeks as he slowly stood up and headed for the door. And just as he was about to twist the doorknob open, Sophie does so. "Mister Lightwood, Magnus Bane is here" she informed him. Gabriel nodded.

"Thank you Sophie. Now if you please, dress Tessa in rather comfortable clothes. A night gown would perhaps suffice" He said. Sophie gazes at him and just nodded. But Gabriel knew that she noticed his pink stained cheeks and the reason behind them.

He just rolled his eyes on that thought and proceeded downstairs. There stood Magnus Bane, hanging his coat on one of the many hooks of the coat-hanger. "Why have you summoned me in such short notice Mr. Lightwood?" Magnus asked him as he walked to where Gabriel stood.

"Tessa Gray has collapsed just a few hours ago and is supposedly dead" he stated. Now Magnus looked skeptical. "But…" he urged Gabriel on.

"But, I think otherwise. I saw her finger twitch"

"That may mean anything, Gabriel. Beings whose bodies are shutting down because of their death may experience involuntary twitching and other small movements"

"That is my point. It may mean possibly _anything._ It may mean what you said, or it may be caused by something else." Gabriel retorted. He strongly believes that Tessa is not dead yet.

"Go on." Magnus demanded, his cat-like eyes watching Gabriel, as if they were listening to what he was about to say as well.

"Sophie had talked to Tessa just mere minutes before she collapsed. She told me that Tessa was purely pale, as if her skin color has turned to bone-white. Then her eyes were rather darker, between a shade of dark gray and fading black." Gabriel paused and took a little step forward and slowly unwrapped his injured arm. "I was bitten by a demon myself 2 nights ago. My arm went numb for the first day and all it does was twitch on its own." His wound was clearly unwrapped by now. It had two large holes, as if he was bitten by gigantic pincers. Dried blood was crusting bits of the edges of the two circles, indicating that his wound was slowly healing. "I think Tessa encountered a demon"

There was a slight pause. Gabriel watched Magnus as he took in what he just said. Then he finally spoke, "Why in the world would Tessa get attacked by a demon?"

Before Gabriel could answer, Sophie went down the steps. "Miss Tessa is properly clothed now" she said bluntly. Gabriel looked at Magnus. "I shall explain more of what I know in her room" With that, Magnus nodded and they went to where Tessa was.

When they arrived, Magnus swiftly went to Tessa's lying figure. "She has been like this for a few hours. And an average being would've started to rot and release an awful stench by now. But Tessa still hasn't."

Magnus placed a hand on her forehead and two of his fingers onto one of her eyelids. He pried them open only to reveal them in what Gabriel had described. Then he turned back to the brown haired boy, "Do you know where the blue potion may be as of now?" Gabriel just walked back to the door. "Come on"

Gabriel then led Magnus to the shards of glass. But the warlock didn't care about that. He focused on the thin line of blue liquid on the wall. Magnus traced it lightly with his finger then examined it. After a few moments, his yellow eyes widened. "This isn't just any potion. This is an ancient healing potion! It's one of the powerful and legendary potions there is. But making it may be very tricky." This puzzles Gabriel. How in the world did dear, innocent Tessa get one of the legendary potions of all time?

"We need to see Jem. I need to know if the potion did cure him" They then bolted for Jem's room. Magnus was more than eager to open the door. His face clearly states his fascination more than his concern. But Gabriel just decided to let him be.

The door opened and they found the bed empty. But the blanket and the bed spread was obviously messy and undone. And then in that mere second, someone was suffocating him. He was pressed up in a wall and a hand was firmly gripped on Gabriel's neck.

"Wait, Gabriel?" the person said and immediately let go of him. Gabriel coughed for air, holding and rubbing his throat. The person then took a step back and examined who has entered his room. "and Magnus? Why are you both here?" the person asked again.

Gabriel finally took in the person's appearance. He had dark wavy locks and black pools for eyes. But Gabriel knew exactly who he was. "Congratulations on your cure, Jem" Then they heard Magnus let out a laugh. "Holy geese! The potion actually worked! Ha!" Jem just ignored his comment and returned his attention back to Gabriel. "Why are both of you here? And where's everyone?"

"Err.." Gabriel didn't know how to start. But he knew he should answer him, or else, he'll have respiratory failure. "I'm taking care of Tessa and Magnus is here to help. Charlotte, Henry and Will-"

"What? Why? What happened to her?" Jem started to bolt out of the room but Gabriel blocked his way and stopped him. "Please, let us explain first"

"I must see her" Jem urged. "Please"

"You must listen to me first. A lot of things had happened and—"

"Then Tessa can tell me herself!" Jem interrupted him and started for the door. But Gabriel stopped him again, with Magnus' help now. "She can't"

Jem looked at the both of them. "And why is that?"

"She's….unconscious" This just made Jem's eyes widened. "WHAT? What have you done to her?"He then gripped Gabriel's collar. But he gripped Jem's wrist tightly and pulled it off of him. "Nothing. Please, just let us explain"

But again, Jem didn't listen and bolted out of the room in a rather oddly fast manner that Gabriel and Magnus couldn't stop him.

So they followed him to Tessa's room. They halted to a stop as soon as they were by the door. There stood Jem in the middle of the room, his head roaming the area. Then Gabriel's eyes went to Tessa's bed, all the blod in his face vanished. He made a mental note to never leave a patient's side. Ever.

_Tessa wasn't there. _This made Gabriel and Magnus look at each other, both confused but still slowly entered the room. "Where is she?" Jem asked.

There was a sudden gush of wind, then Jem was soaring through the air, falling aggressively on his back.

"T-Tessa?" Magnus mumbled. Gabriel then followed his sight and froze.

There stood Tessa, her hair on her face, her eyes pitch black and her skin white as ever. But her face showed a grimace, as if she was feeling Jem's pain. And then she let out a shriek and she fell down on her knees. "TESSA!" Jem screamed and started to stand up but he just let out a groan. His back was severely injured.

'No! No get away!" she retorted and stood up again, regaining her breath. But she doubled once more "AGHH!" She screamed, making her kneel again. Gabriel noticed that Tessa's eyes were of a white color now.

"Something's controlling her!" Magnus shouted. As soon as Gabriel heard that he ran towards Tessa then behind her, locking her arms with his. But that didn't do him any good, Tessa just flipped him over, resulting for Gabriel to fall to the ground as well.

Tessa grimaced again, as if she was fighting back whatever it was that was controlling her. Then she said, "Get everyone out! Get them Safe!" she said right before she let out another guttural shriek. Gabriel stood up as fast as he can and regained his posture. "Magnus! Get Jem out of the room." Magnus quickly obliged and helped a subconscious Jem out of the room.

Gabriel faced Tessa again and started to slowly walk towards her, bringing out a seraph blade all the while. "You, too Gabriel. Go!" she ordered. But he just shook his head.

"No! You must get through this!"

"I won't! _He's_ gaining control!" she said quickly, before letting out a scream.

"Who's gaining control? Tessa, tell me!" He was a mere foot from her now, his blade tightly gripped on both of his hands. But in a second, he was back on the wall, with Tessa petite frame firmly pressing him on it. She grimaced once more and finally looked at Gabriel. Her eyes were almost back at the same color now. "Do as I say"

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Will bolted to the Institute, not caring about the search Benedict Lightwood declared. He needs to be with Tessa, at least be the one to take care of her instead of Gabriel. He owes her a lot and this is just one of the few ways to repay her, even for just a little.

He sprinted through the gates and onto the double doors of the huge building. He quickly opened it and went inside. It was quiet at first, but then he heard a shriek, a shriek from a voice that was all too familiar.

"Tessa?" But it couldn't be. Tessa was supposedly _gone._ Will has gotten more confused, she was alive?

But before he could ponder any further, he found himself sprinting up the stairs, two at a time. He brought out one of his Seraph blades and named it, making it blaze out like white fire. He made his way towards the halls where Jem's and Tessa's room were.

"AGHH!" he heard again. He followed the voice, concluding that it was from Tessa's room. Will was just a few meters away from the door when he heard her let out another scream, but it was cut. As if she got interrupted. This made Will run faster.

He found her bedroom door open, making the scenery very clear to him. There was Gabriel, holding Tessa in his arms, his seraph blade piercing through her stomach.

"_NO!"_

**THERE YA GO! **

**It's kind of rushed. SORRY. I wrote this at about, 11 in the evening and finished at 12 something. Heh. [insert chessy grin here]**

**And it looks kind of crappy to me as of now, oof. Do you guys agree?**

**Please let me know. Reviews will be much appreciated. I LOVE THEM. Haha :) **

**OH! And who do guys will be the best Izzy for the CoB movie? I don't know if anyone will answer this but, oh well. Lol. Okay, I'll go nao. *drifts off***


	6. Chapter 6

**What It Takes – Chapter 6 (Finally!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Infernal Devices characters. I only own the plot. :D **

**(finished writing at: 1:48 AM)**

* * *

><p>"NO!" Before he knew it, Will found himself pushing Gabriel away from Tessa and tackling him downwards. As soon as he thought the brown haired Shadowhunter was unconscious, he darted to where Tessa laid.<p>

"Tess" he breathed out. It was as if his tongue was itching to say that one syllable for the longest while. Will held Tessa, _fragile yet courageous Tessa, _in his arms. She was coughing, a small amount of blood trickling down at the side of her mouth, but she did not seem to care. She looked at Will with her dulling gray eyes, a small sort of a smile creeping at the corners of her bloody mouth.

_No_, Will thought. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He can't lose Tessa. She's already here, she doesn't have to go. He wasn't sure if he could go through _it_ all once more.

"Tessa, don't you dare close your eyes on me" he said. His love just shook her head. "Don't worry" she whispered.

_Don't worry?_ How in the world does she expect him not to worry? Will told her just that and grabbed his stele, not knowing what else to do. He just wanted to save her. He never wanted to lose her. He couldn't bear it.

Tessa coughed again, now bringing up a mouthful of blood out of her mouth. She smiled, well at least tried to. It was all going according to plan. It was a good thing Gabriel listened.

Then she felt a sudden burning at the left part of her collar bone. She looked up and saw Will's hand, gripping his stele and drawing an iratze there. Her eyes [tried to] widened. She was already feeling so weak, it was working. There was no need to change her into a Forsaken when she was already tra-

_AHHH!_ Tessa let out. The burn of the iratze, together with the burn of Gabriel's Angel blade made it worse for her.

"Tessa!" Will exclaimed as soon as he heard her scream. He was about to ask her what's wrong when a hand pulled him back, making him let go of Tessa.

"Stop, whatever the hell it is you're doing William!" _Gabriel._ Will thought. He was a whole lot more hard headed than he thought.

Will faced Gabriel, his blue eyes glaring and piercing through Gabriel. "You" Will took a step forward. "You did this to her! How dare you give me orders when you just stabbed your sword through Tessa!" He was about to take a jab on Gabriel's face when

"AHH!" Tessa screamed once again. Both of them looked back at her and rushed towards her. Will noticed Tessa looking at him even as she was lying down. Of course, Will looked back. He couldn't take his eyes off of this woman.

But then, before they reached her, something unbelievably impossible happened. Will and Gabriel were just a mere foot away from her. They were so close. But it was too late.

Tessa vanished, her body turning into a dark form at first, and then shattering into a million tiny pieces. But nothing was left on her trail.

Tessa disappeared like a demon.

.O.O.O.O.

"Charlotte"

Charlotte gasped and snapped her head up as she heard Henry say her name. Although she didn't mean for it to happen, she got lost in her thoughts again. But who could blame her? She felt as if a part of her, something that she had grown fond of, had torn away to a place she didn't know. All that she knew was that it wasn't going to find its way back. _She was never coming back._

"That warlock mustn't be that hard to find. London is a large place." Henry continued. Charlotte remained silent.

"I heard Frederick say that she always holds a purse that clinks with her every move" Henry stated.

"Now where did he get that from?" Charlotte asked as they continued to stroll and search.

"I'm not entirely sure." Henry blandly answered her, his eyes focused on where they were going. He was eyeing every single inch of the place. Then he added, "But he and George are close. Maybe he mentioned it to him."

"Hm. I suppose" Charlotte was still aware of the mission they were on despite what she was going through. _As soon as this is over, we shall head to the Institute and handle Tessa myself._ She persuaded herself.

"Charlotte?" Henry called again. Charlotte faced her husband. "What is it Henry?"

Henry halted and heaved a sigh. "D-do you think, Tessa.."

"What?"

"Tessa is not like us. And to be honest, we are not quite sure what she really is. So, do you think, knowing this fact, there is a possibility that she might come back?" He asked. Charlotte just stared at him. She knew his mind was working something up. Being the inventor that he is, his brain is always full of curiosity and insensible questions that even the most idiotic mundanes cannot think of.

Henry was creating a way, creating a way to save Tessa.

When Charlotte said nothing, Henry continued. "I know we shouldn't be thinking of her as of the moment, seeing as we are on one of the most important missions we have ever encountered. But Tessa's quite important as well. Added to the fact that her death is still a mystery to us."

It was somewhat comforting for Charlotte to know that she wasn't the only one who was concerned about Tessa. She knew that Henry cared for her. But she didn't think that he would show _that _much care when he spent most of his time at his workplace. She couldn't help but smile a little as she had that realization.

"I—" Charlotte started to say when she noticed something moving behind Henry. It was making its way near the waters. "Henry" she said instead as she continued to watch the figure moving. Henry was now at the direction Charlotte was facing. "It's her!" he stated and started to run.

"Go get the others Charlotte!" he said before completely going off to where the figure was. Charlotte quickly obliged and shouted for the others who came with them. They were a couple hundred feet away. They wanted to spread out as far as possible. Once she got their attentions. She told them what has happened and went back to where she and Henry stopped.

At first she thought she lost them, but then she saw a flicker of movements by the side of river. They were about to disappear. As if it was her cue, she darted off to where the figure was headed. She heard the others footsteps on her tail. But she told half of them to go faster and ahead. It was the only way to surround the still unknown figure.

They were nearing Henry and the figure. Then finally, when one of them-Frederick head past them, caught _it_ and tripped it over. Henry held it down on one side and Frederick on the other. The figure thrashed around at first, but finally surrendered.

It was wearing a dark cloak, which covered almost every part of its body. Henry pulled the hood on its head and revealed a woman.

She seemed to be in her late forties. There was white hair growing at the roots by her forehead and her face showed a few signs of wrinkles. But other than that, she looked like someone who was strong and invincible.

"What is your name?" Charlotte asked in an almost demanding manner.

"And why would I answer to you?" the woman said. Then Charlotte noticed that she had a purse clutched in her hand.

"Because you have done something that would cause your life. But if you answer to me, you might stand a chance of saving yourself." Charlotte retorted.

The woman just looked at her. Then her gaze shifted towards the others who had their seraph blades out and ready to serve their purposes. She just sighed and faced Charlotte once more. "I shall be of no use to you now."

"Yes, you are. You were the one who attacked George Penhallow with those automatons!" Charlotte pulled out her own blade and started to point it towards the woman's face.

The woman laughed, even though she was at an uncomfortable lying position. "Sure, I did that. But what _he's_ about to do shall cause heaps more of trouble than what happened yesterday." This made Charlotte's eyebrows pull together.

Then the woman continued. "So I shall be of not that much use to you Nephilim. He took over my place. Murder me if you please, but nothing can stop whatever that is to happen."

Charlotte scowled at the woman. What is she talking about? Who in the world is _he_? And what is about to happen?

But instead of asking her those questions, she decided on something else. "Get her up." She ordered, Henry and Frederick quickly obliged. "Maybe Benedict will be able to get something more out of her."

And with that they brought her back to the manor.

.O.O.O.O.

"What..." Will let himself trail off as he sauntered to where Tessa disappeared. "How—What in the heavens just happened?"he stated. William felt absolutely devastated as he watched Tessa vanish before his eyes. But his curiosity was getting the best of him as of the moment.

"She's gone." Gabriel stated as his emerald green eyes stared at where Will was standing, where Tessa _was_.

"You don't think I am aware of that?" Will raised his voice. He had the right to. Gabriel was the reason behind all of this. But he cannot kill him just yet. Maybe he knows something that might solve the big question mark currently occupying his head. "Tell me, Lightwood. How is it that Tessa managed to vanish like a demon? She's a downworlder, she shouldn't have gone through that if she was to d-... go."

Gabriel just scoffed and started for the door. "There is no time for redundant questions William. We must go see-"

"What in the world are you talking about? By the Angel. Tessa just disappeared like a demon! THAT is something you don't expect from a downworlder!"

"That's because she isn't!" Gabriel retorted. "She's a _demon_, William"

This made Will stiffen. Tessa? A demon? That is utterly impossible. "She is not a demon. I refuse to believe that"

"Well, you must because it's the truth. Well, mostly." Will looked up. What is he trying to say?

As if reading his mind, Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Magnus can explain things further and much better than I. He may be able to make you understand more than I can." He took one last glance at Will, who still looked irked then faced the door. "We must see him."

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO JELLO. <strong>

***dodges your seraph blades***

**Heh. So yeah, I haven't updated in about three months? **

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY. **

**School started last June here in my country and teachers were piling us with homework every day. Then when I finally had the free time, the examinations came so I had to spend all of my time studying and reviewing instead. I am terribly sorry. :(**

**I don't blame any of you if I don't get that much reviews. It has been seriously a long while since I have updated. **

**But if ever there is someone who would still review. Can you please tell me about your thoughts on this? Because I personally feel like it's bland and stuff. Did it suck? Was it boring? Was it too short? (of course it was. Smh.) Did you like it?**

**PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME. It would seriously mean A LOT. :) And I promise to update sooner. **

**Okay, I shall stop now. This note is getting way too long *stitches her mouth shut* **


	7. Chapter 7

**What It Takes – Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Infernal Devices characters. **

**(Finished at: 12:04 AM)**

"I do not see the point in this silly little role play of yours." The woman, whom hasn't showed any sign of reluctance, or even the slightest bit of fear whatsoever since they caught her at Thames, stated.

"Maybe if you would just answer our questions, this 'silly thing' as you say, wouldn't be something we would consider" Benedict Lightwood retorted as he tightened up the chains on the woman's wrists.

They were crossed at the moment, the skin there starting to bruise. But the woman did not seem to care. It was as if the bruises felt nothing to her, when really they were turning bluer each minute. She gazed and followed the pacing Shadowhunter in front of her, then looked at the other ones like him surrounding the large room they were in.

"What is your name, warlock?" The woman chuckled and shook her head. _They thought she was a warlock?_ "I am certainly not a warlock"

"How so? There is no other explanation as to how you were able to control those automatons!" Benedict raised his voice and stopped in front of the woman.

"Quit with all your lies!" He exclaimed at her. "Now what is your name?"

The woman took one last, long glance at him and finally spoke out.

"_Patrota"_

Gasps and white faces filled the room. Benedict Lightwood unintentionally took a step back from her. His eyes widened than ever before, he stared at this _woman._ Although he wasn't entirely sure if he could label her as such.

There was only one-and only one-_being_ in this world that was named _Patrota._ It may have been used to name _her_ children, just so to keep them and let others know where they came from. But that was all.

It was one of her many names. Names in which she gave Elijah to share to the world.

_Patrota was Lilith, the queen of the demons._

"I don't believe you." Benedict stated, finally gathered up the courage to speak up.

Lilith just shook her head. "I thought you wanted the truth? I am Patrota, Satrina, Patrasah, Kokos-whatever it is that you may want to call me...although I think I know what you would prefer." An evil smirk crept up on her face.

"What in the world would _Lilith_ do with a mass army of automatons? Why not build her own that could be composed of more powerful creatures? The queen of the demons would not stoop so low."

"How are you so sure, Benedict?" she asked. "What if your assumptions were wrong? What if I let one of my pets come and fetch me? What if I told you right now that I can tear this place apart in a matter of moments with just a snap of my finger?" Then they heard chains breaking. All the blood in Benedict's face disappeared as he took a step back. "What can you do then Mr Lightwood?"

Benedict saw his fellow Shadowhunters pull out their weapons in his peripheral vision. He wanted to do the same but he found himself too stunned to move.

Lilith's chains came off.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"What does Magnus have to do with all this? I am quite sure that he was not in the room when I saw you.." Will trailed off. He just couldn't finish his sentence.

Gabriel didn't pause to look at William and just kept walking. As Tessa said, _every minute counts._ But he still tolerated him and his questions.

"I reckon he doesn't know anything" William added. Gabriel just sighed. "But I do."

"Then why not just tell me yourself?" Will was getting impatient. The sooner he can capture whoever caused all of this chaos- the one who caused what happened to Tessa, The _better_.

"Because Magnus can tell you a whole lot better than I can. He can make you understand in a matter of minutes which in this case, is what we gravely need." Will scrunched his eyebrows. What does he mean by that?

"Gravely?" He asked Gabriel. But he didn't get to answer. They were already in front of the room. Gabriel quickly opened the door and entered. "Magnus? Jem?" Will stiffened as soon as he set foot inside the room.

_Jem is cured now._ He remembered. He felt a tinge of relief go through him. At least something well has happened even with all this madness.

Gabriel's eyes searched the room. Then finally they settled on the two figures by the window. Jem was seated on a chair while Magnus settled him down. But when he spotted Gabriel and Will, he stood up again. "What happened? Where is she? Why is Tessa not with you?"

Will's moment of happiness came to an end when he heard Tessa's name. The sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach was returning.

"She's...gone" Gabriel slowly said.

"What do you mean?" Jem asked intently.

"She's gone" Gabriel repeated. He couldn't just simply say what he had done. How was he supposed to explain the fact that he stabbed Tessa which lead to her demonic death?

Hurt filled Jem's face. He does not want to believe it. Tessa couldn't be _gone._ Not when he's already cured! "How- what happened to her?" he looked at Gabriel again, then glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Jem was about to lung for Gabriel when an arm stopped him. He looked at the person who interrupted him and saw his parabatai. William's blue eyes bored into Jem's grayish brown ones, silently telling him to stop. Will shook his head once, and that was all it took.

"It's nice to see you well James" Will stated. Jem could only nod. He didn't need to talk about his recovery as of the moment. He wanted to know what happened to Tessa. "What happened Will?"

Instead of an answer, Will just looked at Gabriel and nodded at him. Then he looked back at his parabatai again. "As much as I would like to tell you, I cannot. For I as well, do not know anything."

Gabriel quickly approached Magnus, who was behind them three. "You must go through my thoughts." Magnus' cat like eyes enlightened. "What for?"

"Tessa" Magnus' eyebrows scrunched together. "She has...showed me some explanations."

Instantly, Magnus understood. Tessa _showed_ Gabriel something and she wants him to see it. She had sent a message through Gabriel thoughts. How clever.

Magnus then made Gabriel sit down. He slowly gripped the Shadowhunter's head and began.

_At first there was white, pure, non-fading all of a sudden, a flash of blood-like red seeped through the center of whatever it was he was seeing. Then Magnus realized it was not just any red color that he saw._

_It was Agramon, with Tessa's mother Elizabeth._

Jem and Will intently watched Gabriel and what Magnus was doing to him. Both of them looked disturbed, as if they were seeing the same thing. Then—

"No, Magnus enough! It's too painful!" Gabriel complained as he grimaced. But Magnus didn't respond. Instead, he gripped his head tighter and focused more.

"Magnus, NO!" Then they broke apart, an invisible explosion separating them from each other.

Gabriel stayed on where he laid on the ground., feeling too exhausted to stand. As for Magnus, he was currently swaying and shaking his head. He was still dazed from what they did.

"Well?" Will asked impatiently.

Magnus just stared at the both of them. "Tessa's..."

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Henry!" Charlotte exclaimed as he took off to the centre of the room-where Benedict and Lilith were. But as soon as he reached them, he was sent flying across the room.

The others soon followed. Benedict finally got his seraph blade out and lunged for the demon queen. He was not sure as to how they were going to defeat her, knowing that she was utterly more powerful than they were. But he had faith in his fellow companions, they were going to do their best to halt her.

Then a mischievous laugh erupted from Lilith. _How ridiculous of them to think they can hold me down. _She thought.

Lilith clapped her hands together and separated them slowly, a black fog filling the space she was creating. Then before they knew it, 6 Raum demons appeared.

The Shadowhunters immediately lunged for the demons, but Benedict remained where he was. He wasn't about to get distracted by the demons _she_ created. The others shall take care of the lurking creatures while he was going to defeat Lilith.

"Do you really think you can have me outdone, Mr. Lightwood?" Lilith asked him, her voice matching the grim smirk that was plastered on her face. Benedict just glared at her and swung his blade.

He terribly missed. The queen of the demons easily dodged his sword and strode sidewards. He shall curse himself later for that. But as of the moment, he had a creature to kill.

Benedict tried once again, but instead of hitting Lilith's torso, she caught it in her hand and slammed it down, getting himself thrown to the ground a couple feet away. He was about to stand back up and regain his balance but he was stopped by a grip on his throat. The grip was incredibly tight that he could not get oxygen through his lungs.

The shadowhunter gagged once, then he felt himself fading. His sight was blurring by the second and he swore he felt as if he was turning deaf as well. All he could hear was the clanking of his fellows' seraph blades, and the roars of the Raum demons.

His hands found his throat, expecting a hand to be there. But there was none. _How could that be?_ He asked himself. He felt for the skin on his neck, he found them hard and somewhat stretched. Then his eyes-although they were blurring- found the figure in front of him. Lilith had her arm up, but it did not reach him. She gripped him from a distance.

Then all of a sudden, he felt himself being lifted from the ground, making the grip on his throat tighter than ever. He gagged once more and grimaced. Benedict was sure he was floating off the ground. The soles of his shoe covered feet were not touching anything.

"AAAH!" He suddenly heard. Although it was slightly vague and seemingly far away from him, he knew it came from Lilith. It was just his ears failing and popping.

Then in a second, he was out of the death grip. His throat was released.

Benedict coughed and gasped for air. Once he finally got the needed air inside his lungs, he looked up to see what was going on. What had caused for Lilith to scream and release him?

There he saw Charlotte Branwell, holding her seraph blade that was slit through Lilith's torso. He saw the edges of the flaming white blade burning the demon queen's insides. He smiled.

But Lilith was too fast. Even with her injury, she still managed to turn swiftly around and face the person who stabbed her.

Charlotte stood just a couple inches away from Lilith. She stared at her and her blazing angered eyes as she stood frozen in her spot. She heard the others scream at her, telling her to back away but she couldn't follow their orders. She was rather too stunned.

Then it happened. Lilith had the seraph blade that sliced her turned the opposite direction in mere seconds. Charlotte gasped at the quickness of her movements and was about to back away from her when Lilith thrust it through her.

"Charlotte!" Henry screamed as he saw his wife getting stabbed by Lilith.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

"Tessa may be the newest breed there is to our world." Magnus stated, still a bit awed by what he had seen through the visions in Gabriel's mind.

"What?" Both Jem and Will exclaimed. Tessa? A new _breed_?

Magnus heaved out a sigh and started explaining. "Tessa was said to be the daughter of Elizabeth. Which is inexplicably true. But it was not Tessa alone who caused her to be who she was. Her mother was rather, blue blooded."

"Blue-blooded? Who could possibly be a start of such lineage?" Will asked.

Magnus just grinned. "An angel." He breathed out. When none of them said anything, he continued. "There was an angel, perhaps one who is in the same level as Raziel, who mated with a mundane."

"We already know those things of sort. When an Angel mates with a mundane, their offspring shall be like us, Nephilim. But what makes Tessa's mother any different?" Jem retorted.

"It was an Arch Angel who started their lineage. It is believed that, these Angels are higher than others. I suppose Tessa believes that is the reason for her mother's difference."

"What does that have to do with Tessa then?"

Magnus went on. "Now that we know that Elizabeth is a blue blooded descendant of an Arch Angel, what could possibly go wrong when a demon mates with her?" Gasps erupted in the room.

"Yes, Elizabeth had an affair with a demon. But it's not just any demon. It was _Agramon_. She and Agra-"

"WHAT?" Will exclaimed. He didn't think something could be _this_ twisted

"Let me finish" Magnus demanded. "Yes, she and Agramon mated, which resulted Tessa. It is to be expected that she should be a faerie, but clearly she didn't turn out as such. Instead she turned into this unknown breed that can shape shift and is able to do other supernatural things.

"As it was seen in what she showed me through Gabriel, Tessa believes that her difference is caused by a silent blood battle that went on inside of her. Her mother's blood, _arch angel blood_, and Agramon's _greater demon blood_ continued to resist each other. There was no dominance in either of them that happened. They did not blend with each other, because they were said to be too powerful. The angel blood fought with such force, but it only matched the greater demon blood's power. No one seemed to win the fight.

"This caused Tessa's identity to be unknown. Sure, at first she was considered either a warlock or Eidolon. But there was not enough evidence to prove them. As I said earlier, she is a _new breed._ No one, ever in the history of our world was like Tessa. She is undoubtedly one of a kind."

"That is why, when I stabbed her with my Seraph blade, she disappeared like a demon would when one dies. And since, I killed her demon side, there is only one part of her left." Gabriel added.

"Angel" Will whispered.

**THERE YA GO.**

**Okay so just to be clear, this..explanation about Tessa is just one of my theories. It is most definitely NOT True. I hope it's not too confusing. Blech, but if it is. I AM SO SORRY. Feel free to message me if you have questions. :D**

**So how was it? Did it suck? Was it crappy? Hate it? Love it?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE TELL ME. **

**I seriously need your feedback. I want to know if I made any mistakes or I need to improve on something. It would really make me happy 3**

**Anywho, thank you so much if you read this long end note. Hahaha. I shall shut up now. :) *zips mouth shut***


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO JELLO. I am so so sorry for taking so long to update. D:**

What it Takes – Chapter 8

"Do as I say" Tessa ordered Gabriel as she pressed him on the wall. A few moments passed and the Shadowhunter nodded.

Tessa's grip tightened around Gabriel's arm as she grimaced because of the demon blood inside her. She felt him. She felt Abaddon controlling her. The state she was in at that moment was very crucial. She was rather vulnerable if one must say.

A few hours before, Tessa thought that she was going to die. But as her heart stopped beating, as she sauntered away from consciousness, she realized her _existence_ wasn't going to end there. Flashes of all her memories showed before her as soon as she collapsed. It was as if it was showing her what she was going to miss and lose. All her sweet childhood moments, memories of her Aunt and even her memories with Nate-she saw them all.

But that weren't the only things she saw. There were also memories-if she could call them that anyway-that she couldn't recall happening. Or if they did happen, Tessa was not aware of them.

Then she finally came into conclusion that they were the things that went on while she was still not in her own body, back at the forest.

"_Mortmain is out of the way. I am going to control his clockwork army. There is only one thing that I am in need of" Lady Blythe stated as she looked at Abbadon who was formerly Tessa._

"_What is it?" Abbadon asked her. _

"_The Gray siblings"_

"_What is there for me to do to them?" _

"_By tomorrow night, they should be under your control. They are quite essential to the automations. I need those two for the army to come to life."_

_Abbadon just merely nodded. _

"_Oh and the girl might be a challenge. She is the descendant of Michael. The Angel blood in her might contradict your abilities."_

_With this, the Greater demon just scoffed. "May the odds be in your favour _(LOL)_, Satrina. I am looking forward to our rise"_

As soon as that memory ended, another one came to replace it. It was of Tessa's mother, sleeping soundly on what seemed to be a bed. Then a shape-which was at first moving and shifting- emerged from the side. It was Tessa's father. He sat down and lied on the bed as well. But there was something that caught Tessa's eye. When his father twirled around, a tail appeared.

That was not him. It was Agramon.

Gabriel was still astonished and frozen against Tessa's iron grip. He watched as the girl who pressed him grimace and fight whatever it was he thought that was controlling her. He wanted to help her in any way he can, but he just couldn't. How could he help her when the suffering was coming from inside?

Tessa's eyes were closed, refreshing all of the _memories_ that overwhelmed her before. She was wrecking her mind for all the important things that flashed before her then: _her mother, Agramon, how she came to be, the power that can be formed from her necklace.._

"Tessa" Gabriel breathed.

"You must...do as I say" Tessa repeated as she tried to steady herself. Although, she failed miserably. Abbadon was going to gain control soon.

"What is it? What is there for you to say?" Gabriel urged the girl in front of her. He wanted to know. This may be his chance of helping.

After a seemingly loud groan, with Tessa's eyes still closed and her eyebrows scrunched, she pressed her forehead against his.

Then it started. Tessa _gave_ him _everything._

Gabriel unintentionally closed his eyes as his sight got filled with a flash of white. Then it turned into a scene of an Angel and a mundane together.

Tessa showed him everything that was unfolded onto her, even the ones where she experienced to bear the pains caused by Greater Demon poison. Gabriel shrieked as he went through the pains Tessa felt during those dark hours. It was only the faint soft apologies the girl offered to him that kept him going.

It only took her seconds to show him everything, but it seemed like hours for Gabriel. Every memory that flashed was vivid. It was as if they were really happening. And he knew that he would never ever forget any of them.

Once they broke apart, heavy deep breaths were exchanged. Then Tessa felt a deep churning within herself. _Any minute now_, she thought.

"You must go to Magnus..show him what I showed you" _show him?_ How was he supposed to do that?

But before he could ask Tessa, he felt her hand on top of his that was gripping the Seraph Blade. His mind immediately clicked at what she was attempting as soon as she started to point it towards her.

"Tessa-" Gabriel started.

"You must. I am part demon, Gabriel" Tessa said as calm as she can and set the tip of the blade on her stomach. Gabriel was about to jerk his hand away but Tessa made sure to grasp him again.

"And you have an Angel Blade." She continued. Tessa was about to say something else when she doubled over and shrieked. But as soon as it was over, she placed herself again in front of Gabriel's seraph blade.

"I promise I will return. I just need to escape from his control and destroy a part of myself. A part that I know is not worth of my keeping"

Tessa looked at Gabriel one last time with pleading eyes, his green ones staring straight back. Then she mumbled one last plead and he plunged the Seraph blade through her. Tessa screamed. But Gabriel knows it was not only of pain, but of relief too. She was set free.

Then her eyes closed and her body turned lifeless. Gabriel wrapped one of his arms around her to refrain her from falling while his other hand still gripped the sword that stabbed her.

Gabriel stood up from the floor and patted his pants, rubbing off the dust that might have stuck onto him then faced the Will and Jem. "You don't have to worry. Tessa will come back. She promised me"

This caused Will's and Jem's eyes to brighten. But Will was more intrigued, "How?"

"That, I am not sure of." Gabriel simply stated.

"Her _necklace_" Magnus said right after. Now all three of the young Shadowhunters looked at him. "Her necklace is far more than just a hand-me-down accessory. It is a very powerful little thing."

"Where is it?" Jem asked. _Tessa was coming back._ That irked him. He wanted to see her again.

"Now, that is the mystery."

"What? How is she supposed to get back when her necklace is missing?" Will exclaimed.

"Hold on. Although Tessa is the center of our attentions as of the moment, I don't think she is as significant as what we really should be focusing on." Magnus stated, catching all of their attention. When no one spoke, he continued. "We need to set her aside for now."

"We can't. You know we can't, Magnus" Will potently said. But Magnus knew that by Will saying "we", he means just himself.

"But we must." He replied sternly. "If we do not do something about the automatons, the demons and their queen will continue with their uprising."

" We wouldn't be even informed if Tessa hadn't sent Lightwood orders" Will said. He wasn't really fond of just turning his back on someone as important as her. Especially now.

"And we would be failing her if we don't help in defeating the automatons" Jem suddenly tuned in. Will just looked at his _parabatai_. "You actually agree with him?" He couldn't believe it. His own brother didn't side with him.

Jem just sighed and nodded his head. "She went through what she had gone through for this—"

He was rudely interrupted by a scoff from an aggravated Will. At that moment, the blue eyed Herondale was losing his temper. All he wanted was to get Tessa back. His last moments with her was not really something likely to be remembered. And if it wasn't for him throwing that glass vile, Tessa would have had the chance to stay alive.

Now he's confused if he was really angry at the others, or just himself.

"Do you have something to say, Will?" Jem asked him, his brown eyes boring on Will's figure.

All of Will's emotions were getting the best of him. Who knew that in only one night, one could experience so much pain and regret? "She did it for you" he started.

"What?" Jem replied.

"Will, stop-" Gabriel started. He was not liking where this was heading.

"Tessa cured you. She disappeared for a few hours, came back holding a vile and saved your life. But in exchange, hers got taken away from her. She did whatever it took to help you and save you. But she lost _everything_ in return." Once Will was done, he took off. He knew he was going to regret saying those words to his brother. But at that moment he didn't care.

**Helloooo. **

**I won't dodge your seraph blades anymore. I deserve to be stabbed for not updating sooner. Blech. ~le waits for your stabs~**

**I am so so so sorry for taking so long. And I'm sorry for this short chapter. Let's just say that it's a little taste for what I have in store. I somewhat have everything planned inside my head. I just really need to put it into my MS Word. Heh. **

**And I apologize if you think it's crappy as hell. I personally think it kind of does. D: **

**Do you agree with me? You don't? Please tell me your opinions. That way, I can improve my writing. Reviews will be much appreciated. (Although I think no one would anymore. Sigh.)**

**CLOCKWORK PRINCE IS OUT IN LESS THAN A WEEK! I BET YOU'RE AS HELLA EXCITED AS I AM :)**


	9. Snippet and Apologies

**Shoutout to the **_**Guest**_** who reviewed earlier today. **

**Snippet~**

Silence.

For a few moments, there was only silence in the room.

For someone like Gabriel, it would have been awkward. But he found himself rather settling into it, after all that has happened that night.

But soon enough, that silence was broken by footsteps. The green-eyed Lightwood's head snapped up and saw Jem moving around his room. He approached the chair across his bed and took off the coat that was there. He then proceeded to putting it on and walking out of the door. Gabriel wasn't quite sure why he or Magnus didn't stop him. Neither of them didn't even have the urge to ask where Jem was headed off to. With that in mind, Gabriel started to move and went for the door.

"Wait." Gabriel stopped in his tracks.

Magnus continued, "I've already watched two people leave the room, you can't really expect me to find it amusing still for the third time." He had a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Gabriel wasn't in the mood for his wit. So he just chose to ignore what Magnus said. "We must find Jem and Will."

Magnus shook his head. "I think it is best if you just leave them be at the moment."

The Shadowhunter spun around and faced him. "What in the heavens are you talking about? You _saw _what Tessa has given me. There are serious matters that need to be dealt with. There is no telling how much time we have left."

"But when you watch the girl you're in love with die _twice_ in one night and suddenly know that you can get her back isn't really something you can just take in and move on from. Also, figuring out that that girl lost everything she has just to save your life is not that minor of a subject as well. " Gabriel was now facing him. And when he didn't say anything, Magnus continued. "William and James, wherever they may be, will find their ways back. If there were other people who are more eager than you to put an end to the one who caused all of this madness, it would be the two of them."

"Then what did you have in mind for us to do?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not entirely sure if there's anything _we _can do. This is a battle mainly between your kind and the demons. I don't recall having downworlders involved."

Gabriel just laughed humorlessly and shook his head. "Oh please, Magnus. Quit your nonsense. You are included in this mess just as much as I am. Do you really think the demons only intend to destroy our kind? That it won't dishevel and unleash its wrath upon downworlders as well?"

The warlock just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright fine. I did have something in mind for us to do anyway." Gabriel just nodded. "And that would be…?"

"We look for Tessa's necklace."

"What?! What happened to focusing on more important things?"

"I didn't say we were going to look for it for her. Like I said, it's a powerful little thing." But it was evident that the Shadowhunter was still lost in what he was saying.

"I wasn't sure about what it can do before. I thought it was just a simple accessory that ticks which gives it an effect that it is alive. But it does inhibit life, and power so pure when manipulated, will give out such irrevocable effects" Magnus stepped forward.

"We find that necklace, and we have a shot at defeating the demons and the clockwork army."

.O.O.O.

**Hello there.**

**I don't even know how to tell you guys HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT POSTING FOR MORE THAN A YEAR. BDSFJHSKJDHFBVKSJDHBV **

**I know there aren't any more excuses for my absence. But I'll just state some obvious ones because I feel like I owe it to you guys.**

**After almost two months of not updating I checked this story again. And I felt like I shouldn't update it anymore because, well, Clockwork Prince was out. This story is set after Clockwork Angel, so to continue it when the next part of the TID series is already out seemed a bit ridiculous to me. BUT THEN I re read your reviews and I felt guilty. So I decided to just put it on hold. AND THEN, a couple of months more have passed and well, I've forgotten about this. And I truly am sorry. I don't know if it counts but it's my Senior Year and college applications and entrance exams and good grades aren't really things that are easy to juggle. **

**And then I checked this again this morning, only because I went to my email and saw a notification about someone giving a review :O and somehow, once I was done reading it, I felt encouraged. The snippet above is the outcome and is just the start of the ninth chapter. Once again I apologize for this short shitty snippet but the rest of it will be posted on the next chapter, so it will be a bit longer than usual. It's a bit late at night here already so yep. **

**Again, I am so so sorry :( I guess I'll understand If this loses readers and stuff. I mean, dear lawrd, I was gone for a really long time. **

**But I promised myself that I would finish this before I graduate in two months. So for those who have kind hearts, please give me another chance to redeem myself! I will try my hardest to prove myself worthy of your reading time. I think I've told you guys before that I have everything planned out but I just haven't written it yet. If I haven't , then I'm telling you now :D And I remember exactly how this story ends. I will write as much as I can to make up for the time I was gone. **

**I love you all. Really. **

**And I'm sorry. **

**-zhoutem**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – What It Takes**

"Pity" the demon queen mumbled. She had just taken revenge on the Shadowhunter who harmed her. In all honesty, that stab wouldn't have mattered to her. She was Lilith, she was _almost _invincible. It was the fact that someone like her would try and murder her that offended her being.

Lilith watched as the woman slouched to the ground, clutching her stomach and her breaths uneven. A small trickle of blood was beginning to spill out of her mouth. _Just a few more moments. _

"Charlotte!" her eyes snapped to where it came from. Another Shadowhunter – a man – came running towards the woman, seemingly not caring who was standing before him.

Henry didn't care about Lilith, or the increasing chance of him getting killed, or the fact that he dropped his blade behind him, leaving him defenseless.

Henry didn't care about anything. Because at that moment, all that mattered was Charlotte. His Charlotte.

Charlotte, who married him and stood by him after everything. Charlotte, the woman who made him feel loved, even under the most extraordinary circumstances. Charlotte, his wife, the one who believed in him, when no one else ever did.

There she was, lying before him, a Seraph blade piercing through her stomach. The chances of her leaving him were getting higher and higher. Henry's silent tears came and fell down his cheeks before he could prevent them from happening. Slowly, he put her into his arms and he gripped the blade that was still intact. Doing it as gently and as fast as he can, he pulled it out of her. Charlotte let out an intense groan and brought her hand to grip on Henry's collar, like it was the only thing she could hold on to.

Lilith grimaced. _How pathetic. _But before she could do anything to him, the others have surged forward, drawing their blades backward, preparing to attack her. The demon queen huffed and glared at the incoming Nephilim. She opened her arms wide and then brought them together to clap. The sound echoed all throughout the room, and a strong, monstrous gust of air was produced. It came off of her as if it was a wave. And it send all of those who were advancing towards her flinging back to the walls with a loud "thump".

But not Benedict and Henry.

Benedict sliced his sword to the ground and ground his heels to the floor. He gripped his blade as tight as he could and let the gush pass him. It miraculously worked for him and he pulled his sword out. Henry on the other hand, held on to Charlotte for dear life and only was pushed back a few meters away – seeing as they were settled on the floor. But Henry's grip on his wife's blade tightened. With a glare forming in his eyes and a strange fit of anger bubbling at the pit of his stomach, he now had his focus on just one thing.

Destroy Lilith.

He moved his mouth to Charlotte's ear and whispered, "Hold on, my love. Don't leave me yet. Not now."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, he stood up and faced the _thing _that caused all of this madness. He swung the seraph blade counter clockwise in his hand and held it upward, perking up in a battle stance. He also noticed that Benedict did the same not too far from him. It seemed that they had the same intention.

With one last huff the two Shadowhunters advanced on Lilith as she just stood there, wanting to laugh at them. Did they realty think that she could defeat them? When she has just wiped out the rest of their friends?

Lilith decided to taunt them for a while. She was going to dispose of them anyway, so why not have fun while doing so?

For the first few minutes, she toyed with the two Shadowhunters, dodging their swings and just striding to away from them. Then finally she made a move.

Benedict was losing his patience. She thought so low of his kind. And that is an offense he simply cannot refuse. He was going to kill this shameful monstrosity of a creature. (A/N: I was supposed to put a bad word here but then I remembered that people from this era didn't really fancy words like that. Unless the occasion really called for it anyway. Haha. Okay, CARRY ON~)

With an angry internal groan, Benedict swung his blade toward Lilith, which she easily dodged. But before she could recover, he swiftly swung the blade sideward and pushed it sideways, successfully slicing the demon queen's arm.

Lilith gasped. He had hurt her. _How dare he do such thing!_

She then snapped and pushed Benedict to the wall, an invisible force holding him there. She proceeded to picking up one of the blades that were scattered on the floor and pushed it on his neck. The skin there gave way to the edge of the sword and became slightly stretched.

"I'm enthralled by your bravery. But that's not enough reason for me to spare you. How miserable." Lilith taunted. She was just about to push the last inch of the blade into Benedict's neck when she heard the whoosh of another sword behind her. But before she could turn to see what that was about, the blade hit her neck and it went through her.

Henry's blade sliced through Lilith as if her skin was only butter. But still, he let go of it, not liking the weight of it in his hands anymore. His urges for holding gadgets and daggers instead taking over.

He was breathing hard as he watched Lilith and her separated head fall to the floor and burn to a black sizzle. Soon enough, her being disappeared like a Demon would.

Benedict was then let go of the force that was holding him to the wall. With a thump, he collapsed on the floor as well. But for a brief moment, he and Henry gazed at each other. He nodded at him, acknowledging what he just did for him: He saved his life.

Also, they shared a silent message that concerned the body that disappeared. They both knew that Lilith will still come back for them. Killing a demon as powerful as her is not without difficulty. They had to do something before she could rise again.

But before that, Henry still had other –more important- concerns to take care of. He swiftly turned his attention back to the other body lying on the floor. At that moment, Charlotte was surrounded by the other Shadowhunters – trying every rune they could think of that could hopefully make her hold on longer. One of them noticed Henry and turned to him.

He didn't waste a single second, "Please, save her."

.O.O.O.

At that time of the evening, Blackfriars Bridge was empty. Which was what Will just needed. He needed a place where no one could disturb him as he reflected on everything that has happened. He leaned forward on one of the bridge's sides and looked at the body of water that was below. Then he let his mind go back to what he could vividly remember. Spitting venom words at Tessa that morning, when she disappeared and he was left wondering where she had went, when he angrily threw the vile of healing potion to the wall – throwing away her last chances of surviving, seeing Tessa dead, his heart shattering to a million pieces, watching her get killed once more by a Shadowhunter he despised, and finding out that she's only part Angel now.

_Tessa, Tessa, Tessa, Tessa, Tessa. _He found himself closing his eyes as he thought about her. He felt a lot of things all at once. Love, passion, guilt and a handful more of emotions were swirling inside of him. He could only take so much.

Before he could stop them, he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes and slight wetness coming towards his eyelids.

Then he remembered the last words he told Jem, his parabatai. With a deep sigh, he blinked away the wetness that glossed his eyes. _How could have I done that?_

Everything was messed up in his life. He left his family at a very young age, and he keeps on hurting the ones that are very dear to him, just because he is afraid of getting too close and being loved by them. He has hurt Tessa multiple times with his words, and Jem with his actions. He has disappointed Charlotte countless times and has left a deep gaping hole in the hearts of his sisters and parents.

Will opened his eyes and slightly grimaced as he saw what was coming his way in the water. A small family of ducks were swimming their way to one of the posts of the bridge that was close to him. He internally groaned and was about to pull away from the bridge and just go to another place when he heard a small chuckle behind him. He turns around and saw no one other than his parabatai. Jem.

But his chuckle died down faster than it should have. Left between them was an eerie silence that needed interrupting. With a sigh, Jem joined Will on the bridge's sides and they both leaned, their elbows and forearms on the railings.

"I noticed you know." Jem started.

"What?"

"I noticed how you would get tired, looking for a cure for me when I was still sick." Will felt himself smile just a little bit. At least there was one thing he could be happy about: Jem was cured.

His parabatai continued, " If I didn't know you so well, I would have bought the strong front you always put for others to see. I would always notice the deep circles under your eyes and how your skin would at times be paler than usual. I noticed how it was affecting you. And it pained me a lot."

Jem heaved a sigh. "It was as if looking for a cure was draining you and making you seem just as sick as I-was. It hurt to see you like that. And the fact that I was the reason behind all of it just made it all the more worse. It almost made me wish for my heart to fail and stop beating just so you would stop looking and getting tired."

Will was supposed to oppose to what he said, deny all those things he said. He didn't mind and care for that matter. He wanted to do it. And it was not his fault. But before he could say anything, Jem cut in. "The things you told me back at the Institute this evening, I have to say William, it hurt just as much as those times."

Will just smiled half-heartedly, "After all these years, I think that by far, has been the most verbal offense you have ever let on, to anyone." Jem chuckled.

But will lost his smile too soon. He looked at Jem, a lot of sincerity evident in his blue orbs, "I didn't mean any of the things I told you. It was never my intention to cause you pain. And I know there is nothing I can do anymore in terms of taking what I have said back. But Is there any possibility of forgiving me?" Jem just shook his head and faced towards the body of water.

He smiled at nothing in particular. Then he said, "In all those times that I saw your struggles, when you were looking for a cure, although I was hurt and felt as if giving up was the only choice there is, I still held on because of one particular reason." He faced Will. "You're my brother, William. I know you would never intend to bring me harm, just like how I would never not rescue you from your troubles." A heavy weight was lifted from the blue-eyed Shadowhunter's shoulders.

Then Jem laughed. "And it is only normal for brothers to fight." Will joined him, feeling rather redeemed.

Jem pushed himself off and fixed himself, "Now, shall we look for Tessa?"

Will turned and eyed his brother. "I thought you wanted to deal with other things first."

"I've changed my mind on my way here. And besides, in order to get to other things, we must find Tessa first, for she is the best lead we could find."

Will then stood straight and fixed himself. "Brilliant."

"I think we can start off with her necklace; seeing as Magnus said it is powerful and can bring her back. With that in mind, maybe it could do other things as well." Will just nodded, admiring his parabati's eagerness. He finally had him on his side.

The two of them began to cross the bridge.

.O.O.O.O.

Once back at the Institute, Will pushed the double doors and went inside. Jem followed close behind him. They went back solely for the purpose of getting more weapons and preparing themselves for whatever they have to face in their quest.

But they didn't really expect to see Magnus and Gabriel still there.

The warlock and the Shadowhunter strode down to the floor they were in and made a silent greeting. Will eyed the both of them. "Why are the two of you still here? I thought you could have started on something we could work on. Jem and I have agreed that Tessa's Clockwork Angel is the best chance we've got in all of this."

"So have we." Magnus stated, his cat like eyes shining. "But we cannot find a trace in anything. We could not find an initial location. I have been doing tracking spells but nothing has worked so far. Without any starting point, it will be more difficult for us than it already is. And to wander off in the streets of London in search for clues would just be ridiculous."

They had no idea where to start.

But then Magnus said, "Although…."

All three pairs of eyes were on him, anticipating the next thing that would come out of his mouth. Exasperated and a bit impatient, Will asked, "What is it?!"

The warlock just rolled his eyes at the Herondale boy. "There is this spell book that I…own that may or may not be of help to our current situation. It's called the Gray Book. There is still no proof but it might have something to do with Tessa. I've read its contents – being the one who owns it – and I think it might have something that can track the necklace."

Jem nodded in agreement, "Where is this book you speak of exactly?"

Magnus cringed and sighed. "It's with an old flame of mine."

Gabriel scoffed and pitched in. "Of all the places we could go to in order to retrieve that book, it just had to land in the hands of a lover you once had."

"Well, I did not intend for her to possess it. It was she who decided that stealing from me would be the best way to get revenge and make me feel draught,." Magnus retorted. Will just sighed and shook his head. "No matter. How soon can you meet with her?"

Magnus cringed again. "I might have to track her. We have broken contact once our relationship is over for good." The three Shadowhunters internally groaned.

Magnus exclaimed, "Do the three of you want to get that book or not?!"

Will hated having to take chances. But as for that moment it was the only thing they could do. How exactly can one find a girl who was once half demon and half angel, but now is only part Angel and has given no such clue as to where she could have gone after her demon side has been disposed?

Will proceeded to rolling his eyes at the warlock. "What is the name of this fellow warlock of yours anyway?"

Magnus smirked. "She's a vampire."

Gabriel's ears perked up and repeated, "Her name…..?"

"Camille Belcourt."

Gabriel chuckled in utter amazement. The other three shifted their attentions to him. Will then said, "What is it, Lightwood?"

Not amused by Will, he glared at him for a second and proceeded to telling them that his father had talked to a Camille Belcourt just a week ago. Magnus asked him if he knew why but Gabriel just shook his head 'No' although he thinks there might be some papers they could find back in their manor. Will tried not to grimace. He never liked the Lightwoods, and to visit their lot for the second time that night wasn't something he liked.

Just then they heard a slight burning coming from above. And in a split second, a piece of paper appeared and began to descend. Jem caught it and read what was written there. Once he was done scanning through the note, he looked at Gabriel and said, "Brilliant. Your father just organized a meeting."

.O.O.O.O.O.

After a couple more minutes of planning, the four of them have begun to prepare. Magnus summoned a carriage that would take them to the Lightwood manor while the Shadowhunters stocked up the weapons they could bring with them. They have drawn new runes on themselves as well.

Jem, who was done with his weapons and had inked arms talked to Sophie. He looked at her, utter concern filling his eyes, she has chosen to stay in the Institute.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? Staying here and all?" Sophie nodded. "If I were to leave, who would take care of it?"Jem just nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. Take care of yourself and be safe, Sophie." Sophie just smiled and tried to will the blush on her cheeks to go away. Jem then strided to the door, walking by Will who was fixing his weapons on him. "We leave in a few moments. It would be best if we get to the carriage."

Without looking back at his parabatai, he tells him that he just needs to fix his stele on his belt and he shall follow him out. Jem just nods and proceeded to going out of the Institute.

Once Will was done fixing himself, he started for the door. But then someone said, "Herondale." He stopped walking and turned around. There stood Gabriel, an expression on his face that Will couldn't quite decipher.

Then the green eyed Lightwood started, "We both know that we'd rather be in different worlds than be here to work together. But just this once, I shall be willing to...cooperate if you are as well."

Will scrunched his eyebrows in wonder. "And why is that?"

Gabriel chuckled a bit and gave a little smug smile. "Believe it or not, I have grown to care for her."

Will's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" Just what was he talking about? Will gazed at Gabriel as if he was mad, talking about Tessa like that.

"She's...extraorindary. With all that has happened tonight, with everything that she has showed me, I've realized that I do care for her. If I didn't, then I would have left this mess and proceed to my family's manor." Gabriel continued. Will looked at the green eyed Shadowhunter intently. All the while, a monster as green as the young Lightwood's eyes was forming inside him.

Gabriel seemed to notice Will's reaction and slightly chuckled. "But don't worry, I do not care for her like you do." Then he started walking and stopped once he was in front of Will. "So. Shall you be willing?" Gabriel looked at Will in the eyes, not batting his eyelashes. Then he added, "For Tessa."

With one last small sigh, Will nodded. "For Tessa."

**HELLO. **

**It didn't turn out as long as I had planned. BUT I'M STILL PROUD OF MYSELF FOR UPDATING. Haha. Anyways, this is sort of a boring chapter. But I promise the chapters shall get better soon! And if my estimations are correct, I think this story will only have at least 4 chapters left. I don't know, maybe less.**

**And I apologize if it has TONS of typographical errors and redundant statements. It is currently 4:21 am here and my eyes are drooping. Heh. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'd like to know the things I need improvement in. Was it too crappy? Is my grammar wrong? Have I written it well enough? Is the plot confusing? Did I even make any sense? TELL ME PLS. haha. So yep, your feedback means a lot to me. **

**Thanks again for reading! :3 -z**


End file.
